The invention relates to apparatus for closing the closing tabs of a folded cardboard box; and more specifically to scoring apparatus which score the closing tabs along folding lines which coincide with the upper level of the box contents.
The cardboard box is arranged to accommodate a number of relatively small packets, such as packets of roasted coffee. These packets may be made from paperboard, cardboard, and the like and thus exhibit substantial dimensional variations within a rather broad range of tolerances.
To adapt the dimensions of the folded cardboard box to its contents, the level of the packets in the box are sensed and, the closing tabs of the cardboard box are provided with score lines which coincide with the sensed level of the packets.
In a known apparatus using the process mentioned above, a sensing ram is lowered onto the upper level of boxed packets. When the uppermost level of the packets is detected by the sensing ram, pressing tools located outside the box are activated. These press the closing tabs against inner scoring edges located on the sensing ram to form scores on the closing tabs along folding lines about which the closing tabs are subsequently folded. In this known apparatus, the pressing or scoring tools are activated by an actuating bolt against spring stress (U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,842).
In another known apparatus, a ram plate is set down on the contents in a folded cardboard box. At the same time, laterally arranged scoring plates are pivoted into the working position. Press means engaging the outside of the cardboard box press the closing tabs of the box against the scoring plates, so that a folding mark is formed at the desired height (U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,956).
The known apparatuses are expensive to construct and handle and are susceptible to malfunction especially those using actuating means which are stressed by pressure-medium cylinders.